


Красная тоска

by Marlek



Series: Монохром [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Путешествия в космосе бывают разными.Бета: Llinlinn





	Красная тоска

За стеклом иллюминатора лениво ползёт кажущееся бесцветным пространство космоса.

Обычно на пути Кайентая встречаются звёзды и разномастные миры, но сейчас они пролетают сквозь совсем уж дальний и пустой уголок галактики. Изо дня в день перед глазами только тёмная толща вакуума, серые перегородки и потолки кают, семь отполированных ступенек в главную рубку, тусклое мерцание экранов мониторов с ровными рядами цифр и выкладок ЭВМ.

И так уже полгода.

Тацума со страдальческим вздохом захлопывает бортовой журнал. На каждом корабле Кайентая есть электронные. Все сведения непрерывно фиксируются главным компьютером и передаются в рубку. И несмотря на это, Тацума не перестаёт вести бумажный, который купил перед первым полётом много лет назад, подклеивая новые листы по мере надобности. Старая потрёпанная тетрадь всё ещё пахнет кожей и бумагой – тем, чего нет и никогда не будет в холодном вакууме Вселенной.

– Какао? – спрашивает Муцу.

Изобразив на лице нечто похожее на привычную улыбку, Тацума с благодарностью обхватывает пузатую чашку ладонями и сразу же отхлёбывает, щурясь, когда кипяток обжигает ему язык. Муцу дёргает уголком губ, но ничего не говорит.

Первая истина, которую познаёшь в длительных перелётах с другими людьми, – это то, подходите ли вы друг другу. Можете ли вы долго находиться вместе в замкнутом пространстве. Продолжительное путешествие делает Тацуму не таким взрывным и подвижным, а на Муцу нападает тёплая меланхолия; все их острые углы и нестыковки сглаживаются, становясь незаметнее. У них идеальные отношения.

– Даже морякам больше везёт, – ноет Тацума, укладываясь щекой на мягкую кожаную обложку журнала. – Погода может быть разная, а в штиль хоть поплавать можно. И встретить закат. Или рассвет.

– Ещё неделя. 

– Угу.

В рубке они одни. В полумраке свет от мониторов делает бледную кожу Муцу серой и выцветшей, и Тацума прикрывает глаза. Молчать вместе не в тягость. Большинство членов экипажа предпочитает спать во время полёта, но вахту никто не отменял. В рубке можно оккупировать компьютер и послать видео домой, хотя весточка дойдёт до родных только через несколько лет, когда они сами уже вернутся. Издержки межпространственных прыжков.

Тацума никогда ничего не отсылает. Да и у адресата его всё равно нет компьютера, чтобы это видео посмотреть.

Самая большая проблема космоса – его нерушимая статика. Чего бы ты ни хотел, как бы ни бодрился, всё разбивается о расстояние и глухое беспросветное отсутствие каких-либо изменений. Даже время – великий владыка всего – уступает космосу в величии. Здесь не существует множества понятий: дня и ночи, верха и низа, движения по прямой и течения времени, времён года.

«Бесцветная тоска» – так называют астронавты болезнь, поражающую всех тех, кто долго путешествует в бескрайнем космическом хаосе.

 

– Я надеюсь на вашу помощь, – важно говорит им Квагон Красный, правитель планеты Лето.

– Всё для моего старого друга, – в тон ему улыбается Тацума.

С Квагоном они ведут торговлю давно, и не только в пределах его системы.

Длительное путешествие Кайентая закончилось, и теперь им предстоит облететь четыре планеты системы Времени Года: Зиму, Весну, Лето и Осень.

Как можно понять из их названий, на планетах всегда стоит одно и то же время года, и жители каждой гордятся именно своим. Покидать родную планету, чтобы увидеть другое время года, по религиозным причинам можно только за пределы системы. Именно так Тацума и познакомился с будущим правителем.

– Они действительно верят, что если кто-то с одной планеты ступит на землю другой, наступит конец света? – спрашивает Муцу.

– И, судя по всему, он настал, – тихо отвечает Тацума.

Они идут по саду возле дворца до хранилищ, чтобы посмотреть на товар. Деревья вокруг стоят все жёлтые, но под ногами нет привычного ковра из листьев. Тацуме нравится осень, это его любимое время года. Но они-то сейчас на Лете.

– Впервые за несколько тысячелетий наше Лето закончилось, – торжественно и грустно говорит Квагон Красный.

Его тога из красного шёлка расшита жёлтыми нитками в знак траура. У сопровождающих их слуг в волосах пестреют жёлтые ленты. Тацума знает, что увидит такие же ленты, только белые, на планете Осень. Когда огромные двери хранилищ открываются перед ними, Тацума шепчет на ухо Муцу:

– Помнишь, я говорил, что для настоящего торговца высший пилотаж – продать воздух рыбам?

Ветер врывается в помещение, но всё равно не в состоянии вскружить миллиарды жёлтых листьев, собранных со всего мира для отправки на планету Осень, где сейчас царит зима.

– Думаете, у вас получится обмануть природу? – не обращая на него внимания, спрашивает Муцу у правителя, не отрывая взгляда от целых гор листьев.

Квагон прослеживает её взгляд. Тут можно было найти листья всевозможных форм и размеров: узкие лезвия ивовых, опахала пальмовых, ровные капли тополиных и множество других, известных и незнакомых другим мирам. Собранные со всей планеты прямо перед их приездом и подготовленные для транспортировки.

– Я видел, как в других галактиках меняются состояния природы, и убедил владык четырёх миров попробовать, – говорит Квагон Красный. – У нас ещё есть надежда.

Ветер всё же поднимает в воздух горсть листьев, и один из них с размаху впечатывается в лицо Тацумы. Тот смеётся, отцепляя похожий на пятерню клёна лист от своей щеки. Он ещё свежий, но не чета своим жёлтым собратьям, потому что по цвету напоминает красное вино, совсем как... Тацума с минуту рассматривает яркие прожилки, подобные линиям жизни на чьей-то ладони, а потом широко улыбается:

– Всё, что угодно для дорогих клиентов!

 

«Бесцветная тоска» отступает перед работой и буйством красок.

На следующий день жёлтая лиственная волна затапливает планету Осень, а снег с неё отправляется на планету Зиму. Саженцы и почки покрывают поверхность Весны, и только после этого Кайентай возвращается на Лето с трюмами, полными цветов и спелых фруктов. Назад они летят по другому маршруту, через новые миры, и тоска больше не преследует экипаж.

Через несколько лет Тацума получает сообщение от Квагона Красного. Тысячелетний запрет снят, и люди путешествуют между мирами, а времена года теперь возвращаются в старое русло, сменившись по одному разу.

– Спасибо, – говорит Тацума во время очередной вахты, когда Муцу вновь приносит ему горячее какао, чтобы скрасить окончание полёта.

– Вовремя прилетим.

– Это хорошо.

Они возвращаются на Землю, где сейчас как раз начало октября. Тацума любит осень, потому что осенью родился самый дорогой для него человек. Человек с серебристой шевелюрой и тёплыми руками.

Уже много лет Тацуме не страшна «бесцветная тоска». Между страниц старого бортового журнала хранится засушенный листок клёна того же оттенка красного, что и глаза Гинтоки.


End file.
